Are We Having Fun Yet
by Your Basic Girl
Summary: Why would you put yourself in this position? Those words replayed in my head. I couldn't seem to answer this question correctly. I knew time would tell, no matter what. It would catch up and slap me dead in my face. I would regret every scar I caused on myself, physically and emotionally. All I could do was breathe, and wait for the best... ScrougexOC Danielle
1. Chapter 1

"Please show me your scars..." The green male hedgehog gently asked.

"Why?"

"I want to see how many times you needed me when I wasn't there.."

It cut into a deep wound the way he said it. Danielle was broken, and he wasn't there. She was torn, felt defeated, and felt like life was a punishment, and took all of her anger out on herself. But now he's here, trying everything to comfort her. He does really care, he may not show it in public, but behind that mask he wears, he's one of the strong soldiers...

Danielle followed his pleads, and pulled up one of her sleeves from her shirt. She started to flinch back when she realized how many ugly things she've done to her skin, but he already had her arm in his grip. Danielle, at the least, turned her head, not wanting to see his shocked face. But instead, he kissed her arm and whispered,

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be-"

He interrupted "You wouldn't had these on your beautiful skin if I had been there to stop you from harming yourself."

"You're blaming yourself for what I've done-"

"Because it's my fault for putting you through this, Danielle." Scrouge stated. "If I DIDN'T leave you last time, you would have never done this to yourself."

"You don't know that..."

"Yes I do. And you know damn well it's the truth."

"Scrouge. "Danielle started, trying to calm the green hedgehog down. "It's over and done with. I can't do anything about it, and neither can you-"

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Get wha-"

"You're being put in danger by yourself... If you done it before, you'll try to do it again when no one's around to release your anger..."

"That's not true. I have someone to rely on now."

"Yes it is! Scrouge yelled, getting irritated by Danielle's denial. "Even know I would go through a burning fire to get you, and die there beside you, doesn't mean i'll always be there. That house could be burning and I actually got you out, but that black smoke had gotten into my lungs and slowly killed me, and you wake up. What are you going to do then?"

Slowly, his harsh words were killing her spirit on the inside. Tears were about to escape from her heartbroken faith, and she drooped her head down to brake from his eye contact.

"I- I" Danielle stuttered. "I wouldn't know what to do."

"I think we all know what you would do..."

Danielle glanced up at Scrouge, but immediately looked back down seeing him staring at her. Scrouge saw her tears fall out of her eyes and drop onto her blue jeans, making a darker spot on them. He took a deep breath and bent down by the poor black and white hedgehog.

"I didn't mean too upset you, Danny..."

"It's -fine." Danielle spoke through her drowning tears. "You're right. I would have cut myself..."

Scrouge sighed in satisfaction by the female hedgehog admitted her severe addiction. Danielle laid her head on the green hedgehog shoulder, and started to whisper a few verses of a sweet lullaby to herself.

_This love is simple  
Perhaps I'm just wishful  
It's just you and I  
In this sweet lullaby  
We can't stay silent  
My heartbeat is violent  
Perfect, not wild  
It has me beguiled  
Just like the love of a child_

When she stopped, she lifted her head and looked at the green hedgehog that was holding onto her waist. Words flowed through her head like a runaway train, and she laid her head back onto his shoulder for the comfort she hadn't felt since he left her. He seemed to be deep into thought. His eyes were wide open, but he stayed still. When Danielle couldn't stand to keep the 3 words in her head she spoke them.

"I'm sorry Scrouge."

He was shot out of his thoughts when he heard her sweet, innocent voice. He didn't know how to reply, and Danielle noticed it so she continued.

"I- I honestly thought keeping everything out of reality and stuck in the shadows would help everything. They wouldn't know about our past and they wouldn't try to keep me away from you. I knew deep down, I still loved you. After everything we did. I wouldn't be able to dil with them keeping me locked up like a prisoner. It's hard to put something so personal to rest..."

"Don't worry about it." Scrouge told. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have done this to you in the first place. I didn't think it was going to keep you trapped in a fantasy world, I've seen you strong, I thought you would be free from the past and be able to keep up with the present. I would have never left you like that if I knew what it would have caused."

"I would probably be locked up in my bedroom right now-"

Scrouge stopped her, knowing what she was about to say. "Don't say that, Danielle. Don't say you would be doing that."

"I would, I know I would though. It's not an opinion, it's a fact."

"Maybe not. Please just don't talk about that. You're safe from yourself now."

"I am..." Danielle agreed, unsure of herself.

It got quiet soon after their conversation, and Danielle went into deep thought. Thoughts that got more depressing and more sad as they went on. Things such as Danielle cutting herself, Scrouge finding her dead, Her friends finding out about her relationship with their enemy. They gave Danielle a painful headache.

Scrouge on the other hand was still worried about Danielle. The way she agreed she was safe from herself. The way she was so doubtful. The way she's acting when he brings her cutting incident up. But he will do whatever he can to bring her out of the darkness, into the light. There was no way he was losing her to his selfish act.

**Is it good? Please review or PM me telling me what you think! I thought it would be something different from other stories on FFN to make Scrouge sweet and innocent away from the good side,. and him loving a girl from the good side... So yeah, I don't want to spoil anything, so Bye peeps!**

**-EmeraldFlam3s**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Phone Call

The next morning when Danielle started to wake up, she turned over to see an empty spot beside her. She stared at the spot for a moment wondering where the green hedgehog went, but decided to get up and take a shower. She got up and opened the bedroom door, and a note flew out of the crack. Danielle looked down at it and picked it up.

Danny,

Don't worry I'll be back as soon as possible. Gone to do something.

-Scrouge

"Of course..." Danielle said as she ripped the note up and rolled her eyes, then continued to the bathroom for her morning shower. On her way there, she looked out a window to see the clouds were dark and full of rain. "Just fucking perfect!" Not only was Scrouge gone somewhere, but it was about to rain and she would have to walk in the rain to get back to her apartment. Danielle sighed to herself, annoyed before heading to the shower

When she got in the shower, she tried to shake some thoughts off, which probably would haunt her in the nearby future. Thoughts about her trying to commit suicide by overdose, her cutting herself to relieve emotional pain, and her tearing herself apart in the past. They were memories that would always be there, no matter what she would do. They were scars that will never go away.

The thought of it gave Danielle goosebumps, but like always she pretended it never happened to try to make herself not cry. And it never cheered her up either. It was just an escape for now.

Guilt ate her up on the inside, it left nothing but a lost and confused soul. Knowing none of her friends knew where she really was at night, or even knowing she was really in love with their enemy. The fact made Danielle feel sick. It felt like a cold breeze to the face.

Soon later, Danielle got out of the shower, and got dressed. Just like usual, she wore her Black striped belly shirt, black skinny jeans, and white fuzzy winter boots. When she got dressed, she brushed her quills, which ran down to the end of her back, And finally she packed up her stuff, ready to leave.

Danielle didn't bother to wait on Scrouge to come back, she wrote a note telling him she had already left. Then she grabbed her necklace key chain and removed his spare house key and she tucked it under the welcome mat for Scrouge so he could get in. Danielle would just get her key for his house later if she needed it.

And after that, she left. The clouds were more darker than she looked outside earlier. The bottem would fall out any second now. Danielle ran to her apartment, not walking like usual. After all, she didn't want to get wet. The wind started to blow and it knocked Danielle's quills into her face. Her bag tried to chase the win as she ran. Soon later, she arrived at her apartment. As she walked in, her home phone went off.

Danielle through her bag onto the ground and went to anwser the phone. She looked at the called I.D and saw the name "Amy Rose" pop up. With a sigh, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She anwsered.

"Is this Danielle?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, it's Amy."

"Hey Amy." Danielle spoke softly, trying to hide her heavy breathing. "What's up?"

"You have the nerve to ask me what's up. The real question is 'What's up with you?"

"Umm, excuse me?"

"Where were you last night? Me, Blaze, Cream, and Rouge tried to call you hundreds of times last night on your phone, and you wouldn't pick up, and then we came over to your apartment to make sure you were okay, and when we knocked, no one came to the door."

Danielle bit her lip, nervous. "I- I spent the night in a hotel."

"Then why didn't you anwser your cell phone?"

"I don't know." The black and white hedgehog responded, trying to lie. "I didn't hear anyone call last night. My phone was probably on silent."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Amy. I'm sure."

"Well, if you say so.." Amy said. "I'm just glad to hear your voice again. We thought maybe Eggman had gotten to you."

"I've only been gone for one day. No need to get all panicy. I'm fine."

"Okay.. Well, I guess I'll let you go since your alright. Bye Danielle!"

"Bye girly."

The phone call ended and Danielle ran and slid over to her bag and started to dig in it. She dug too the bottom, but no sign of her cell phone. She ran back over to the phone and started to dial Scrouge's number.

"Please pick up." Danielle paniced. "Please, please, please."

And her wish was granted. The male voice spoke.

"Hello?"

"Hey Scrouge, it's Danielle."

"Hey, Danny."

"By any chance, did I leave-"

"Your cellphone? Yep, and it's been going off nonstop."

"Oh God." Danielle whispered to herself. "Take it outside."

"Why?"

"If no one gets the memo i'm home, they will use it as a tracker."

"How can-"

"Through Tails. Don't ever doubt that kid."

"It's raining outside. It will get ruined."

"I don't care. seal it in a ziplock bag. Do something. I don't want them to find my phone at your house."

"Whatever."

And that was it. The phone call ended and Danielle took a deep breath, relieved. She placed the house phone back and went up to her room. When she reached her room, she went over to her drawer and opened it to reveal a picture frame. Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow, Blaze, Silver, and Danielle were all smiling at the camera, sticking out their tougues. Danielle smiled at the picture and placed it on her dresser, then dug a little deeper into the drawer to find her spare flip phone that took minutes.

"This is have to do." She whispered and ran downstairs to find something. Her heart beated out of her chest hoping the girl didn't already try to call her actual phone. She ran to her dining room, throwing mail everywhere trying to find this girl's number.

"Where the fuck is it?!"

Finally she came acrossed a folded peice of paper, and opened it and started to dial the number on it. When someone picked up, there was a second of silence until a female's voice spoke through.

"Hello?"

Too be continued... Sometime later. :P


End file.
